A Six-Year-Old and a Time Lord
by hello-princess
Summary: When a young girl hears the TARDIS come into her living room on Christmas Eve, and she goes with the Doctor and Rose, who knows what'll happen. Goes from Ninth Doctor to, eventually, Eleventh Doctor.
1. Mikaila

**A/N  
Just gonna say, my first Doctor Who story. New to the show, so please don't hate me if I screw something up. Just let me know if anyone's OOC or anything and say what they'd do instead so I can try and fix it. If it isn't fixable because it's major, I'm sorry, That's probably it. That and I'm all for constructive criticism, but if you think I should scrap this, PM me and try to help me **_**fix**_** it instead of deleting it, cause I really wanna do this.**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who, though I'd love it if I did. Wouldn't that be fantastic? Mikaila's mine, anyone you don't know's mine. If it's questionable, question me. If I DID own Doctor Who, I'd HAVE a TARDIS for Christmas instead of wanting one.**_

A girl, six years old, lies in her bed on Christmas Eve, 2005. She's fast asleep, until she hears a sound, waking her up. It continues, and she sees a light and feels a wind, and so she gets out of bed. Following the sleep disrupting noise and light, she walks into her living room. When she does, she sees a blue box that wasn't there before. It says 'Police Public Call Box' on it, and so she hides behind her couch, where, if someone were to step out, they can't see her, but she can see them. A man with short brown hair and a girl with longer blonde hair step out. She quickly decides that they mean no harm to her, so she steps out of her hiding place.

"Are you Santa?" the little girl asks.

Noticing her appearance, the man speaks. "Oh, no. I'm not Santa. Santa's pretty special."

"Yes he is." replies the little girl, gaining confidence rapidly.

"Yet," the man continues, "in comparison to me, Santa's an ordinary man."

The blonde girl rolls her eyes. "Who are you?" he adds, addressing the child specifically.

"I'm not sure." the girl informs him, somewhat frightened now. He shakes his head, things were going so well.

"And your birthday?" he asks. "When is your birthday?"

"I'm not sure." the child repeats, which suddenly worries the man. She doesn't know her name or birth date, and that _can't_ be good.

"Come with us, darling." he says. He has as plan, it forms in his head. He can easily find out who she is. "What's your mum's name?" he asks.

"Maya Alisha Amora Makalo." she says, certain.

"Where's her room?" he presses.

"Just this way, follow me." she tells him, leading the way. When they get there, the room is empty. "They've gone." she says, about to cry. "They never called me by name, only 'you' or 'girl'. That's why I don't know my name."

"Hey, hey." says the blonde girl, speaking up for the first time. "Don't worry. Come with us, everything will be alright."

They leave, and go to a hospital. This was the man's plan. Learn her mother's name, then find out who she is by asking the receptionist at a nearby hospital. So that's what they did.

"What was her name?" asks the receptionist.

"Maya Alisha Amora Makalo." replies the man. "She had a child, we need to know the name and birth date."

"Okay." says the receptionist. "Had a daughter, September 4th, 1999. No name listed. Now who are you?" she demands.

"I'm the Doctor." says the man.

"THE Doctor?" she asks. "The one who travels in his little blue box?"

"Yes. And it's bigger on the inside." he replies with a sigh.

"And as for you?" the receptionist asks, looking at the blonde girl.

"I'm Rose." she says.

"Rose Tyler!" the receptionist exclaims. "I know your mum!"

Suddenly, the child speaks up. "Thank you for helping me." she says.

The receptionist gasps. "You're her little girl." she says. "Oh, and you're welcome."

The Doctor, Rose, and the child step outside. "You need a name and a place to stay, my darling." the Doctor says.

"Yes I do." says the girl.

"What about Mikaila?" asks Rose. "Mikaila Aurora, But the question is, Mikaila Aurora what? What will your last name, your family name be?"

"Mikaila, I like it. Mikaila Aurora. Mikaila Aurora..." says the child.

"Taylor." says the Doctor suddenly. "Mikaila Aurora Taylor. The daughter of Damon and Rayn Taylor. Mikaila, how do you feel about having a family?"

"Doctor?" Rose says. "Are you alright? You've never discussed these things before."

"Fine Rose." he says, smiling.

"I'd love that, Doctor." Mikaila says.

"How do you feel about seeing the end of the world? About going through time and space? About being with me and Rose? I know I'd love to take you and be Damon Tyler, Mikaila. Of course, as long as Rose is willing to be Rayn." the Doctor suggests.

"I'm with the Doctor." says Rose. "I'd love to be Rayn. I'd love for you to have two people to care enough about you that they're willing to risk themselves for you. I'd love for that to happen to you, and I'd love to be one of those people. To be there. What do you think?"

Mikaila nods her head. "Let's go to my house. If I'm in forever, then I'm going to need some things."

They go to Mikaila's house. While they're there, Mikaila shows them around. She packs up her things and enters the box she saw earlier.

"Welcome to the TARDIS." Rose says.

"And yes," adds the Doctor. "It _is_ bigger on the inside."

"Amazing." says Mikaila. "Where to?" she adds.

"The year 5 000 000 000." says the Doctor. "Also known as 5.5/Apple/26. Best known for the end of the world. And Rose?" he asks, addressing the blonde girl specifically.

"Yes Doctor?" she says.

"No spoilers." he orders, before starting up the TARDIS.

**A/N**

**Okay, so basically it's gonna be them doing everything with a little girl to worry about. They'll experience it for the first time, except for the end of the world. I'll probably update as I go along, as I watch. So don't think, oh she updates every week. No. Probably not. So if I update every week and then not for a month, it's likely because I've been off of watching for a while. They should spike in the summer cause I'll have no school, and I'll be able to watch more and therefore write more. So yeah. Thanks to those who are reading this. I read them. Yeah. So, basically that's it. Oh, and just because I care, go check out Master Dragonfire and all his stories. Sorry about how it's all dialogue and such, I'll try to fix that. Okay, I'm done.**

**Stay awesome.**

**~hello-princess**


	2. AN

A/N

Hey. Super sorry to anyone who actually reads this story that I haven't updated in forever. Mostly, I can't think of what to do. It may take me a while as I'll probably have to watch The End of the World again and write as I watch. I am completely and utterly stopped.

In other news, I hate to say this because I don't want to beg, but I need reviews! A single review is not enough to want to keep writing this. Between that and my blockage, I might just give up. And I know people read this, I look from time to time! So I am begging you, if you like this story, review. Otherwise chapter 2 may not come up. Once I'm done chapter 2, and am moving on to chapter 3, I won't post it (chapter 3) until I have 10 more reviews. The only reason why I'm not doing that with chapter 2 is because how long has it been since I posted chapter 1?

This concludes my message. But I am serious. Really guys, I know you like it, but I need to see it. I really do.

- hello-princess


End file.
